Romania
by ElleIra42
Summary: 2 months after People Who Use People. Will Miley tell Jake her secret now that they're together? Rated T for mild language and teen feelings.
1. I'm Hannah Montana

**I forgot my dedication for my Hocus Pocus story, so I'm putting it here. It's dedicated to Kenny Ortega for directing literally the best movie in the world. No, not HSM, HOCUS POCUS! Whoooo!**

**I just watched HSM and submitted, like, 6 or 7 shou-out things, and they didn't use any! Okay, I just saw the new episode. After it ended, all I could think of was, "Jake, you're dating Hannah Montana!" So, I wrote a short one-shot about my thoughts. This is about 2 months after the new episode. It's not as good as my others, since it was **_**just**_** produced. Oooo, I have an****HSM fic, written today, that I'm gonna type up real quick and then post. So, look out for it! By the way, I'm not very good at writing the "I, me, my" form, so it might be bad, especially since it's midnight on Friday and I'm very tired. Anyway, enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Jake,

You're dating Hannah Montana. I know, I should have told you before, but I was afraid of how you'd react. I know you're in Romania right now, but I'm going to try and visit soon, as a publicity stunt. Try not to meet any cute girls while you're gone, okay?

Your's truly,

**_Miley_**

"So, what do you think?" Miley had handed the pre-written letter to her best friend in the whole world, Lilly Truscott. The letter was written on pink paper, and was lightly sprittzed with Miley's perfume, in case Jake wanted a whiff of home, or his girlfriend.

"Truthfully, I think it's perfect. Concise, heartfelt... perfect. I really hope things work between you guys, but how do we know he hasn't met someone else? I mean, he's been gone for two months!"

"I just have to hope that he's being faithful. Besides, it would've been in the tabloids or magazines that he has a girlfriend. His 'no-name girlfriend' isn't there, yet, so... I don't know, Lilly. I just have to hope." Miley sat there, at her desk, head in her hands, hearing but not really listening to Lilly's encouraging words. How did she feel about Jake? Did she like him? Hell, yeah! But, did she _love_ him? Well, she didn't really know what love was. Was he thinking about her right now?

** HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM**

Oh, great. Another photo shoot. This hott, young babe and my co-star is in my arms, and I have a girlfriend back home. But no one here cares, because no one here knows. I've been living in Romania for a little over two months, working on a movie, and I haven't told any of my co-stars that I have a girlfriend. Not even the director! When I have a kiss scene or a close photo shoot, I just have to grin and bear it, as if I were single. I have to tell someone. Someone needs to know that I have a no-name girlfriend, even _if_ she pushes me off walls.

That was an interesting day. My first kiss with a girl I really like. Okay, so it's not my first kiss, but it was the first girl I really liked. Miley. Wow, how awesome is that name? But, a no-name girlfriend? For someone of my standings, that's just sad. What if I publicly went gay? Miley would be pissed! I need a way to tell everyone that I have a girlfriend without them knowing she's a nobody.

"Everyone, take five while I re-load the camera!" The photographer shouted.

Someone started walking over to me. She looked familiar. Didn't she give me my mail? Yup, I see a letter or two in her hands. "Jake, some mail came for you."

Her name was Carrie, right? Eh, it's worth a shot... "Thanks, Carrie!" Was I right? A curt nod and she walked away. Well, I guess her name's Carrie. Sweet, I was right! Okay, I'm going to read my mail, now, before someone thinks I'm crazy. I walk to my trailer while looking at the mail. Three monthly magazines, all with his "mug shot" on the front promoting the movie. A letter from his parents; from Oliver (they'd gotten surprisingly close while he was gone); one from Miley. His heart stopped. The first letter she'd sent him since he left. It was in a pink envelope. He opened his trailer door and sat down in a seat at his desk. He put everything else down, reading Miley's letter first.

He opened it, and he went into shock...

* * *

**Holy crap! Okay, that's it. A one-shot, unless someone wants me to continue it. I've been writing a lot of one-shots that are requested to be continued. Okay, not a lot, but I **_**do**_** have a lot of one-shots in my notebook. Okay, dedication. Uh, how about to me, when I myself was 11 and ¾.**

**Anywho, there's this awesome blue-ish purple-ish button on the bottom-left hand corner of the screen. You wanna know what _I_ like to do after reading a fanfic story? I like to click the button. So, click the button, it's magical!**


	2. The Reply

**Hey, everyone! I got so many awesome reviews for chapter one, so chapter two came quick. Don't ask, but I got the idea for this chapter while eating a tuna sub from Quizno's. (It was my dinner tonight.) So, yeah. Please, please love it, and I'll take a leaf out of "Cupid's Bride"'s book and give someone a cameo. Wouldn't that be awesome?! Okay, so read! Yeah…**

**Hey, look out for an HSM fic, coming soon to a computer near you!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot this last chapter. I don't own Disney, Hannah Montana, or any characters. I only own this plot, which _is_ original. I wrote this story right after seeing the episode and _then_ read other stories on slightly the same line.

* * *

**

Jake couldn't believe his eyes. He thought about all those times he was with Miley or with Hannah_Miley is Hannah? Is it possible? There was the fact that she was never impressed by my being a star_. Things were starting to make more sense.

Jake spent the rest of his five-minute break thinking about Miley and Hannah, and how they were the same person. _I almost kissed Miley on my set!_

Jake was brought back to the present by a knock on his trailer door. He jumped out of his skin. Jeff, the director, poked his head in. "Jake? Break's over." Jeff walked over to where Jake was still slightly in shock. "A letter? Who's it from?" Jeff leaned over Jake's shoulder, but Jake quickly folded the letter over.

Jake replied, "It's from a friend at school." Should people know he's dating Hannah? Not yet. "I'll be out in a sec; I just want to write her a reply. Okay?" Jake wasn't sure how the director would react, especially since he wasn't acting like himself. He was more introverted, more quiet. It might scare Jeff.

"Sure, Jake. No problem. We're just going to run some lines. Come out when you're ready," Jeff said, slightly sarcastically. Jake breathed a sigh of relief when Jeff turned around and walked out the door.

Jake grabbed his favorite pen and writing notebook from his desk and starting writing.

Miley (or should I say Hannah),

I'm okay with it, really. I'm still slightly shocked, but I'm okay with it. You know, I probably would've figured it out by myself if I wasn't so intent on making you jealous. Please, please come. I couldn't stand another day without you. By the way, how are Lilly and Oliver? Together yet?

Yours truly,

**_Jake_**

Miley's heart fluttered when she read it. He missed her! What did he mean by Lilly and Oliver getting together? His letter was short, but they'd talk when she got there. Now, if only she could persuade her dad to let her go.

"Absolutely not, Miley Catherine Stewart!"

* * *

**So, what'd you think? It could be longer, and I have the idea in my head for the next part, but I'm not sure… This seemed like a good place to leave a cliffie.**

**Dedication: Cupid's Bride. She practically threatened to kill me if I didn't post soon, so it's for her.**

**I didn't mean for it to become a Lilly/Oliver as well as a Miley/Jake, but it kinda happened. So, I'll try to work with it.**

**Okay, some weird girl was just talking to me on aim, and I hope she doesn't press the blue-ish purple-ish button at the bottom left-hand corner of the screen. But really, guys, _you_ can click it! So, yeah, click it! Hey, I'm watching that movie right now! Click, whoo!**


	3. On Our Way

**Hey, everyone! I'm so, so, so, so sorry! I promised some people that this would be posted last night (one I also promised the exact time, 10:00). So, I'm extremely sorry that this is a day over-due. Also, I might get an idea, but, for right now, this chapter was all I had planned. So, anyone with ideas, let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Disney. sad, I know I also don't own Dunkin' Donuts, which will be mentioned once in this chapter.**

**I'm very, very happy right now because this chapter's over 3 pages long, whereas all of my other chapters are way less than 2 pages long.**

**HELP! This kid I know really likes "Late in the Night", and wants me to continue it, but I don't have any ideas. So, if you want me to continue it, and if you have ideas of _how_ I can continue it, please let me know.**

**Aaaaaaand… On with the show! Enjoy!

* * *

**

_He's snoring, but I can't tell if it's safe. _She lay awake in bed for a few minutes, listening to the sound of her father's snoring. After about ten minutes, another thought passed through Miley's head. _Darth Vader has just moved in. It's time to put my plan into action!_

Slowly getting out of bed, Miley tip-toed across the room to her dresser and began packing a suitcase that she got from her closet. She packed as many "Hannah" outfits as she could, and only packed a few normal outfits, since most of this would be a publicity outing.

Taking out her checklist, she made sure she had everything. Clothes? Check. Tickets? Check. Called in sick for school? Check. Wake up Jackson, Lilly, and Oliver? Oh, Crap!

Miley, realizing she forgot to wake up her companions, started tip-toeing to her brother's room. The room smelled like gross, sweaty feet. She went over to Jackson's bed and shook him, gently. Nothing happened. She shook him roughly and whispered urgently in his ear, "Jackson!" Still nothing. She stood at about his stomach, knowing she'd need to reach both his head and feet.

Miley then reached a single finger under his foot and bent it back and forth. Jackson leapt up and exclaimed, "I'm setting the table! Don't get y-"

"Shh!" Miley cut him off by clamping a hand over his mouth. She bent low over her brother and said, "It's time." She took her hand off his mouth.

Then Jackson asked, "Is Dad snoring?"

Miley nodded and said, smiling, "He even sounds like Darth Vader!"

"Perfect!" Jackson exclaimed. "What about Lilly and Oliver? The bags?"

Miley was confused. Why was Jackson so excited? He wasn't even going. He was just driving them to the airport. "Lilly and Oliver have their bags from the sleepover. I just packed mine." Now wasn't the time for silly things; they had to go.

"Well, give me ten minutes and mine will be done," Jackson said while crawling out of bed, making Oliver, on the floor, stir.

"What? No way, we talked about this! Just three of us, Jake doesn't need anyone else." Miley was frazzled, but she soon went into mother mode. "Get Oliver up and ready to go in twenty minutes. I'll be with Lilly. And remember: no showers."

Miley tip-toed back into her room, stopping once to listen out for Darth Vader. _Okay, good, he's still asleep._ Miley then tip-toed over to Lilly's sleeping bag. She was about to shake her gently, but thought better of it and decided to go straight for the foot.

Lilly shot straight up, but before she could say anything, Miley covered her mouth and said, "It's time. Go get ready, but no shower. We don't want to wake up my dad." Lilly nodded, waited for Miley to take her hand off her mouth, and went to her overstuffed suitcase and took out some "Lola" clothes.

She went into the hallway bathroom, where she quickly brushed her teeth. Then, she took her time putting her clothes and "Lola" wig on, all the time wondering what Oliver's disguise was going to be.

When she was done getting dressed, she went back into Miley's room, but couldn't find her. _Maybe she went downstairs_, Lilly thought. Lilly checked downstairs, but didn't find Miley until she looked directly at her, for the clothes she wore blended right in with the kitchen walls.

Lilly went up to Miley, who was sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands. Lilly put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Miley? What's up?"

Lilly sat down as Miley began to tell Lilly of her worries. "It's just – I don't know if this is the right thing to do. You know, defy my dad and go, even though he already said no. It's just not something I'd normally do," Miley said while bustling around the kitchen, looking for muffins and coffee fixings.

"Look, Miley, I think you misinterpreted your father. You think he said no, but what he really said was "go". No, go, no, go… It's not very easy to tell the difference. You just heard wrong," Lilly explained while expertly finding the muffins hidden in the bread basket, and grabbing one for herself.

Recalling the conversation they'd had a few months past, Miley said, "Lilly! This isn't an Ashton Kutcher movie premiere, this is Romania. Without a chaperone!"

"But, Miley-"

"But nothing. Lilly, he used my middle name," Miley said, defeated.

When Lilly heard that, the piece of muffin that was halfway from her actual muffin to her mouth stopped short; her hand seemed to have stopped working. "Jeez. That's bad. But, Miley, we have to go! This is your only chance to see Jake before he comes back. You haven't seen him in over two months! If you don't go now, you'll regret it later." Seeing the look on Miley's face, Lilly knew she had made her point.

"Okay. Let's do this before I change my mind again," Miley said while going on a second search for the coffee.

Before she could take more than five steps, Jackson came down the stairs and said, "Lilly, we need to borrow your red wig. Oliver's having trouble with his disguise. Miley, don't worry about the coffee. We'll stop at Dunkin' Donuts on the way. Right now, we need fashion advice. Pronto." Jackson ran back to the stairs, Lilly at his heels.

When Miley heard her name, she put down the coffee pot and raced after Jackson and Lilly. Reaching Jackson's room, Miley saw they definitely needed her help. Miley went into fashion mode right away. She breathed out an, "okay" before jumping in and saying, "Lilly, red wig. Jackson, red cords. Oliver, brown t-shirt. I'll get the make-up…."

"Okay, people. We're done for the day!"

_Ugh! I'm so tired_, Jake thought. Filming all day, mixed in with a little singing and a lot of girlfriend-missing could make for a very tired Jake. As Carrie started walking toward him, he hoped she was bringing a letter from Miley.

"Carrie! Is there anything for me?" Jake asked, running toward Carrie as fast as his tired, aching body would allow him. Carrie handed him the usual pile of teen magazines.

Jake flipped through them and saw, to his astonishment, the morning edition of a magazine he didn't usually get. On the cover, he saw a picture of Hannah Montana covering her face, flanked by Lola Luftnagle and, according to the caption, Lola's "boyfriend", James Kafka.

The title of the picture, "Hannah to visit boyfriend, Jake Ryan, in Romania. Interview inside" was clearly visible on the top of the picture.

Jake went to his trailer and sat down in his desk chair, two thoughts passing through his head. _Well, I guess Miley's coming for a visit_, Jake thought. A minute later, "so much for keeping it a secret," Jake whispered, laughing at his naïveté.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? I still don't have a clue of how to continue this, so, ideas, please! I know Loliver was mentioned in this chapter, but it might not be continued, fyi.**

**Dedication: Rogue21493. I told her this chapter would be up by 10:00 last night, and it's not, heehee. Also, the other reason for the dedication is that she threatened to hunt me down and kill me if I didn't. That's the second death threat from two different people, so I'm assuming this story's really good. Oh, and to my mom, for typing & reviewing this for me. Oh, and to Colin, my friend, who also can't wait for this chapter to come out!**

**So, right now, I'm having a total writer's block, and don't have any cutesy "review button" things. Just so ya know, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I get those reviews. I need warm and fuzzy, it may make my brain start working again.**


End file.
